Cloud Watchers
by friendsqueen216
Summary: On there daughter's birthday, Jess and Rory go to the place they always shared, the bridge.AU. Fluff.


Cloud Watchers

AN: This is a challenge from the Lit Challenge Forum. Loads of Fluff ahead. I don't own Gilmore Girls. I do own however Elizabeth Anne.

* * *

Elizabeth Anne Mariano was a happy little girl, and she was especially happy today. Today was Saturday, and today her daddy would not be writing, and her mommy would be in town. It was rare that this ever happened. Most of the time her mommy was in Iraq reporting the truth, and nothing but. Her daddy wrote a lot, and he told her that he would be the next Hemmingway. Elizabeth nodded, and said that's great. She would then ask who Hemmingway was. He would laugh a little, and then read a passage from A Farewell To Arms. Most of the time, she fell asleep. Then when she'd woken up, she would beg him for hot cocoa, and tell him Hemmingway was a bore. He would smile at her, and say that she was just like her mother. She would then beg to go call her mom, and he would smile and tell her mommy was busy. She would cry, and then Grandma Lorelai would come by and play with her.

Today though her mommy was home, and Elizabeth was REALLY happy. She woke up at seven, and ran in and jumped on her mother's bed. Her mother was awoken instantly, when she saw it was her daughter, she smiled warmly and picked her up and bought her into the kitchen. When they were safely in the kitchen, her mother gave her a big bear hug and kissed both her cheeks. She looked tired, but still happy.

"Lizzy, I missed you so much! Has daddy been nice to you?" She asked.

"Yeah, daddy's been real nice, but I missed you mommy." Lizzy replied.

Her mother smiled, and turned on the coffee machine, then turned her attention back to Lizzy, "So how does it feel to be four, babe?"

Lizzy shrugged, even though she had just turned four she didn't see how it was different than being three, "It's the same as being three."

Her mother nodded understandingly, "Oh, but Lizzy you've only been four since five a.m. It'll get better, I promise."

Lizzy made her puppy-dog face at her mother, "Cross you heart and hope to die?"

Her mother smiled, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Lizzy seemed to forget the promise and her eyes wide at a stack of sparkly gifts, "Can I open my presents?"

Her mother shook her head, "Not until daddy wakes up!"

Elizabeth did not need to be told twice. She ran into her parents room, followed quickly by her mother. She beat her mother of course in the race, and jumped on the bed, waking up her father.

"Jees, Rory! Can't you wait till later? I mean I know we haven't seen each other in awhile, but not now. Lizzy will be up soon." Her father said. Her mother, nearly fell over laughing. She gave her parents a perplexed look, and her father turned red.

As her parents recovered from their fits of laughter. She announced, "Presents!"

Her daddy laughed and in a sarcastic tone said, "Presents!" Her mother smiled and hit her husband who showed a look of mock horror. They followed their daughter as she began to rip open the presents.

The little girl's face was priceless as she opened about twenty books including The Secret Garden, The Little Princess, and her father's latest A Father's Love. She collected countless toys, stuffed animals, and more, but her favorite gift by far was a lifesize Piglet.

"Oh my good!" She exclaimed, and her parents laughed, "It's Piglet!"

"Yes. Oh my good is right." Her father agreed in his sardonic voice, which caused Rory to laugh.

"Get dressed, Lizzy and then we can go to grandma Lorelai's." Rory said, causing Lizzy to shriek, and run out of the room.

Jess walked over to his wife, "She's so much like you."

His wife smiled, "I know, I've got my own mini-me.

"Yesterday she told me to read her Ernie, so she could go to sleep." He tells his wife.

She laughs, "Ernie, huh? I like it."

He shakes his head, "Gilmore women, crazy yet loveable."

She nods her head, "That's right it's all part of the charm."

With that she walks away causing her husband to follow suit. They get dressed, and then their daughter is ready, so it's time to make the drive from New Haven to Stars Hollow. In the car Elizabeth holding Piglet close, watchs The Piglet Movie. Her parents spar over what band to listen too on the way to Stars Hollow, and finally agree on The Clash. As they approach, Stars Hollow, Lizzy waves frantically.

"Will we get to see Grandma Lizzy and Grandpa TJ?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yes we will." Rory answers.

"How about Grandpa Luke?" Lizzy questions.

"Definitly." Jess mumbles.

"How about Grandpa Evil Butt-head, Grandma home-wreaker, and Aunt Demon-Child?" Lizzy asks.

Jess laughs and Rory puts her head in her hands. Then Jess says, "Yep Grandpa Chris, Grandma Shari, and Aunt GiGi will be there."

Jess stops the car and Rory and he get out. Then he comes around the back and picks up his daughter who groans, "Daddy! This is NOT grandma Lorelai's house."

He shakes his head, "I heard grandma Lorelai is serving lunch, no way am I eating anything she cooks." Her daddy replies.

"So we'll eat lunch together? Just me, you, and mommy?" Lizzy asks.

"Yep." Her mommy replies.

"Can I chose what we eat?" Lizzy asks.

"Of course, it is your birthday." Her father points out.

"Tootsie Rolls!" Lizzy says.

"Okay." Her mom says, and opens the trunk and takes a bag of Tootsie Rolls. And then picks up her daughter and follows him to the bridge.

As Rory places Lizzy down Lizzy stares up at the sky and points to a cloud, "That's my cloud!"

Rory and Jess nod, and Rory places Lizzy in her lap and then rests her head on Jess and together as a family they stare up at the clouds.

* * *

Review please. Tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Tell me whatever. Just ifyou hate it, explain and tell me how I can improve. 


End file.
